


El primer beso (Fictober 2019 - Día 19)

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [19]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Vernon se sentía como un adolescente ante su primer amor, torpe e inseguro, pero Seungkwan siempre sabrá cómo hacerle hablar.#Fictober2019: Dïa 19. KissOTP: Vernon x Seungkwan





	El primer beso (Fictober 2019 - Día 19)

La ciudad parecía desierta aquella mañana mientras Vernon paseaba a Stella. Sus dueños habían emprendido un viaje para celebrar la despedida de soltero de uno de ellos y, como nadie más podía hacerse cargo, le había tocado a él cuidar de la pequeña fierecilla. Incluso su jefe, adicto al trabajo, había abandonado la ciudad para acompañar a su mejor amigo, el otro novio, a una acampada en el monte para disfrutar de unas noches al aire libre. El grupo con el que Seungcheol solía salir se había dividido según sus preferencias, los más tranquilos iban de camino al spa para pasar el fin de semana y los más aventureros tenían sus mochilas listas. No había podido negarse cuando le trajeron a la perra y una lista increíblemente larga de cuidados más dignos de una princesa que de una mascota.

Sintió una presencia tras él y una suave risa que le hizo sonreír. Cuando unas manos suaves taparon sus ojos, esperó pacientemente a escucharle.

— Adivina quien soy —Anunció con esa voz que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le trajo en el pasado, pero que se había convertido en la fuente de su felicidad en los últimos años. Podía reconocerla en cualquier lugar.

— Buenos días, Seungkwan —Saludó riendo ante el bufido del joven y se dio la vuelta para mirarle cuando quitó las manos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— No es justo, siempre lo adivinas —Suspiró teatralmente—. Iba de camino a la cafetería cuando te he visto y no me he podido resistir, tenía que venir a verte.

Su amplia sonrisa era contagiosa y no tardó en corresponderle. Hacia tiempo que había dejado de sentirse incómodo a su alrededor. Ahora, cada vez que le escuchaba o le veía, su corazón se llenaba de calidez y no podía dejar de sonreír. El dolor que sentía por la pérdida había quedado atrás, había conseguido avanzar gracias a su apoyo y a la forma que tenía de hacerle sentir seguro. En algún momento, la amistad que había surgido entre ellos había derivado a algo más y Vernon había comenzado a esperar con ilusión cada uno de sus encuentros. Se sentía como un adolescente frente a su primer amor, torpe e inseguro. ¿Dónde estaba la experiencia que había conseguido durante años? ¿Dónde estaba la seguridad que tanto había amado su anterior pareja?

— Esto, Seungkwan… —Bajó la mirada hacia Stella, demasiado avergonzado como para ver sus ojos—. Yo... Verás… Me preguntaba… —No tenía por qué ser tan difícil y él lo sabía. No era la primera vez que tenía esta conversación con alguien. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba del joven camarero, se sentía perdido—. ¿Quieres tomarte un café conmigo?

Iba a aclarar que quería una cita, que no iba a ser una quedada como cualquier otro, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Seungkwan sostuvo su rostro con las dos manos e, incorporándose un poco sobre la punta de los pies, lo besó. La suavidad de sus labios se sintió tan bien que Vernon no tardó en corresponderle. Le abrazó por la cintura y lo acercó tanto como pudo, no quería espacio entre ellos. Comenzó torpe, como un primer beso lanzado a tientas, pero a ninguno le importó. Solo eran ellos dos, expresando sin necesidad de palabras lo mucho que sus sentimientos habían cambiado.

— ¿Nos vemos el lunes a las siete? —Murmuró Seungkwan contra sus labios antes de volver a besarle, mucho más suavemente. Vernon, incapaz de hablar, asintió—. Es una cita —Le dijo mientras se separaba—. ¡Hasta el lunes! —Se despidió antes de correr. Llegaba tarde al trabajo, pero el chico no se arrepentía de haber tomado aquel pequeño desvío ni de haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para besarle.

— ¡Es una cita! —Le gritó Vernon sin borrar la sonrisa tonta de su rostro.

Iba a tener una cita con Boo Seungkwan, el hombre con el que había estado rivalizando durante años y con el que había acabado entablando una gran amistado. ¿Quién hubiese adivinado que la vida daría tantas vueltas? Si hace años, cuando aún lloraba la muerte del hombre de sus vidas, le hubiesen dicho que aquello estaría pasando, no se lo habría creído.

Años más tarde, cuando su pelo se volviese blanco y sus huesos perdiesen la fuerza de la juventud, recordarían aquel primer beso con un cariño especial. El tiempo no sería capaz de borrar de sus miradas el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.


End file.
